User talk:Quick/2006-2009
How I change my nickname? Quick Congratulations! For your hard work in keeping the wiki alive, you have been rewarded with the gift of sysop...ness. Once I get the okay from Bassium!, you, Bauer-CTU, and RingManX will all be burecrats, too! Have fun with your newly gained powers!Brick Man 21:20, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Thank you! --Quick 21:30, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Congrats! You've been standardizing everything. I appreciate the help. ^_^ RMX Thanks! Congrats for you and Bauer-CTU too! --Quick 21:56, 13 July 2006 (UTC) (Bauer-CTU) Welcome to the club, Quick. Thanks also for the fact about the BattonTons from the Mega Man show. Thanks. In Bubble Bat says that they are called Battontons in Mega Man 4. Quick Where do you get all the Japanese names from? It's awesome. Wow, I never knew that Zero was Dr. Wily No. infinity. RMX I made some search of the Japanese names and found all the names from the enemies of the first three games and the database of Megaman & Bass (The English version removed some data from the Japanese version). Me too, until recently. I found that Zero's number was show in Mega Man Zero 3. There is a part of the game with a picture of Zero in a screen saying: :::::: Dr.:|: LASTN.ZERO :::::: EMERGENCY! ::::: T.EHCVKEK KRW.RNE.. ::::: EKUYDREH: Ω AREA:X-II ::::: ENDOFOLL. DR.W.NO∞ Quick Names Sorry I was away for so long. I was wondering the same thing about a couple of those. I wasn't really worried about the penguins and I never thought about the Air Tikki and the Gremlin being together. In Japan, the Shothead and the Crazy Cannon are both called shotman, and I guess Hammer Jack was called Jack and not Joe because the name was a play on the words jack hammer. I think it would be cool to group most of those together, but I'm not sure about the penguins. Is the Peng also called pepe is Japan? I think they may have changed it in the U.S. to avoid the word peepee. lol The grammar mistakes don't bother me. I don't mind fixing them. Is English your first language? Yeah, luckily the Pengs don't explode like the Killer Bullets. I'm not sure about the viruses. They sound familiar, but I haven't played a battle network game in years. Your English is pretty good by the way. I just noticed a few things like verb misspells and such, nothing big. English is a difficult language with all the dumb rules and spellings. lol --RMX Hey! Where have you been? I miss you here... --RMX 17:05, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Slight issue http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Another Mega Man wiki? They only have about 30 articles only on MM classic and MMBN. Is there anyway we can get them to join forces with us? --RMX 03:37, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Update His email doesn't work and you need to sign up to make any edits on that wiki, so I contacted him the only way I could by posting a comment on his web site. It appears that his wiki was only a brief obsession. I asked him if he would like to join and contribute his knowledge. We need all the help we can get, especially for the MMBN series and MMZ series. Welcome Back Welcome back! I missed you. No wonder I haven't seen you in a while. A lot has changed since you were gone. I've worked a lot on enemies from the classic series and X series, updated the ZX series a lot, and imported MMBN pages. I hope to see you on more soon. It's hard for me to keep up with stuff alone and I know I can rely on you. Anyway, have you played the Mega Man ZX yet? I hope the series leads into the Legends series and explains how the world flooded and how The Master and Mega Man Trigger came to be. Mega Man ZX already explained a lot about the Legends series on how humans and reploids became one. It was always hard to tell if characters like Mega Man Trigger, Sera, Glyde, Bon Bonne, Bola and Klaymoor were human or robot. --RMX 18:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah, those Captain N versions are funny. Wait until you see the MM1 robot masters, especially Cut Man. Too bad I can't get that episode to work. The DVD is so scratched up. --RMX 03:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I'm back Hey! I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long. My laptop finally died and I was caught up with midterms and projects. What's new? --RMX 04:07, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Card Series Haven't done much with the card series, but I think the main difference is in the names and text that appears on the cards. The best parallel that I can give you here is between Mega Man X5 and Rockman X5- the Mavericks in the games had completely different names, mainly for marketing reasons and because Capcom wanted to appeal to slightly different audiences (if you've played the games then you know what I'm talking about, and if not, then you can simply look them up). Anyway, the Robot Masters or Mavericks referred to in these cases are "the same," but they have slightly different names (either because of marketing or translation errors or just a lack of an equivalent in English). I hope that helps you! --Brahman 02:14, 20 June 2007 (UTC)